Dashed Pride
by I am not here or am I
Summary: Dash ends up in the ghost as a tentacle ghost. rated M, Tentacle noncon
1. Chapter 1 Ember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**"Come back here Fenton so I can punch you!" **Yelled Dash.

Danny ran as fast as he could until he could no longer see Dash. Danny went ghost then phased through the wall. He stayed there for 30 minutes expecting Dash to come around the corner at any minute but he never did. Danny emerged from the wall looking down both directions of the hall finding it empty. Danny shrugged his shoulders then went to catch his next class.

**30 minutes ago.**

Dash saw Danny go past the corner where he lost sight of him. He knew he would catch the Fenton freak, after all Dash was stronger and faster. Though he was caught completely of guard when a ghost portal just randomly popped up. Dash unable to stop fell in.

**"Oh fuck!" **screamed Dash.

Dash fell through an endless void with nothing in sight. He felt as if he had been falling for hours. Then to his joy he saw a light under him thinking it was lad. His joy soon turned to dread when he saw that it was in fact a lake of bubbling green water.

**"I want my mommy!" **screamed Dash.**  
**

**3 days later.**

Ember blasted away some minor ghosts who were getting on her nerves. They tried to crowd as a tactic to steal her stuff. She was really annoyed so she aimed her guitar and set it to kill. She played some load notes turning many of the minor ghosts to dust.

"Anyone else want a piece of me!" sneered Ember.

_"Yes, I would"_ wheezed a voice.

Ember turned around with her guitar ready to kill only for her jaw to drop instead. Standing in front of her was a red ghost with tentacles. Before Ember could even think to play another note the new ghost disarmed her. They watched as her guitar fell off the side of the path disappearing from view. Ember opened her mouth to speak when a tentacle was thrust into her mouth.

_"I am lust and I shell claim you this night!" _wheezed Lust.

The tentacles left on her small shirt but ripped off her pants. Reveled to the entire ghost zone was Embers garden trimmed to be a D.

_"Fancy the ghost boy do we!" _laughed Lust.

The tentacles entered her from both sides leaving no room to escape. The tentacles rushed forward neither slow or gentle. Ember began to moan as the tentacles had their way. Soon Ember was overtaken by a fiery orgasm which could be heard through out the ghost zone.


	2. Chapter 2 Desiree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Desiree sat in her garden in the ghost Zone . She had been recaptured by the Phantom and sent back. She liked him as he was one of the few men who didn't see her as a sex object...ok sure he saw her as a threat but hey he had some respect for her. Desiree wasn't happy as no one truly loved her or wanted her.

"Ah what a lovely sight a women in a garden!" spoke a voice that gave her shivers.

Desiree turned around to find a red humanoid ghost with yellow tentacles staring at her. Desiree smiled then flew over hugging him.

"Oh Lust I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been!" asked Desiree.

"In the primordial ooze, I fell asleep in a bad spot...why are you crying?" asked Lust.

"Oh no reason!" said Desiree.

"Don't make me probe your mind!" said Lust.

"Since you, no one has loved me, Danny Phantom the hafia doesn't look at me as a sexual object but as a threat, the way he treats his concubine is so sweet, I want something like that" said Desiree.

"I could give you that, but you know the price!" said Lust.

"I know" said Desiree.

Desiree lifted one of Lust's tentacles kissing it. She then placed it between her lips. She moved her head back an forth taking in only a small potion of tentacle. She could hear lust moaning his pleasure, summoning his power. Soon Desiree was no longer there.

**20 years later.**

**"Whaaa!" **screamed a baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fenton you have a healthy baby girl" said a doctor.

"Let me hold my baby!" said Sam weakly.

"Oh wow look at her she has your hair!" said Danny.

"Welcome to the world JoAnn" said Danny.

Your name is JoAnn Desire Fenton" cooed Sam.


End file.
